Co by było gdyby
by Nimla
Summary: Krótki fanfic, co by było gdyby Jelald nie odtrącił Erzy, kłamiąc jej, ze ma narzeczoną. :)


**Opowiadanie krótkie, mające w sobie trochę z : piszę by zaspokoić swoje wewnętrzne dziecko. Mam jednak nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba i sprawię mu tym radość :)**

**No i muszę powiedzieć, że dopiero ćwiczę się w tego typu scenkach, także bardzo chętnie przyjmę każdą konstruktywną krytykę :)**

Erza trzymała w dłoniach twarz Jellalda. Przybliżała ją do siebie, gładziła palcami tak dobrze znane rysy. Czuła ciepło jego policzków, wodziła po nich palcami, ucząc się jej na nowo. Przybyło mu parę blizn, prawie niedostrzegalnych dla oka. Ta sama twarz, która w przeszłości zadała jej tyle bólu i cierpienia. Widziała teraz jak w tych ciemnych oczach budzi się wahanie. „Szuka wymówki" - przeszło jej przez głowę "głuptas, ciągle uważa siebie niegodnego czyjekolwiek miłości". Gdy ich twarze dzieliły już milimetry czuła jego ciepły oddech, który owiewał jej usta, policzki i niknął gdzieś w rozrzuconych, czerwonych włosach. Wtedy owa iskierka wątpienia szybko zniknęła. Pojawiło się zdecydowanie. Czuła jak chłopak bierze głębszy wdech i pokonuje ostatnie dzielące ich milimetry. Widziała dokładnie jak przymruża powieki. Potem już tylko czuła, jak najpierw delikatnie muska jej dolną wargę, potem górną. Miała dość czekania, wtopiła rękę w jego włosy i przyciągnęła do siebie wpijając się w jego usta. Czuła jak najpierw był zdziwiony, by potem odwdzięczyć się jej równie namiętnie. Wiedziała już, że teraz jest jej. A ona cała mu się oddała. Teraz był sobą. Spokojny, rozluźniony, delikatny, czuły. Takiego go znała. Jego ręka głaskała cudne, długie włosy w kolorze szkarłatu. Uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek, tak, tych włosów nie da się zapomnieć. Przesunęła rękę na jego kark i poczuła jak zadrżał, zawsze miał bardzo wrażliwe plecy i kark.

* * *

><p>Czuł jak dziewczyna pręży się pod nim niczym kotka. Po raz pierwszy byli tak blisko siebie. Trochę go to przerażało, ale teraz już nie mógł przestać. Oderwał swoje usta od jej, które znowu rozkosznie się rozchyliły. Lecz nie mógł tego długo podziwiać, bo już całował delikatnie jej szyje, zagłębienie w obojczyku. Wiedział, że jej wewnętrzna zbroja na sercu opadła, tu przy nim nie musiała być silną Erzą Scarlet której wszyscy się bali. Przy nim, tu i teraz mogła choć raz być słabą. Bardziej czuł niż widział jak domaga się pieszczot. Podniósł głowę i zaczął odpinać je zbroję. Gdy już odrzucił wszystkie jej części kilka metrów na boki, pochylił głowę i pocałował jej ramię. Czuł jak pręży się pod nim, jak odczuwa rozkosz. Jedną ręką gładził jej udo, sprawiając, że zaczęła się pod nim trząść. A drugą próbował uporać się z bluzką. Zdejmował ją powoli, odsłaniając najpierw piękną talię, potem dochodząc do linii stanika i pokonując ją. Gdy zaczął muskać ustami jej dekolt, poczuł jak chwyta się mocno jego bluzki i… rozrywa ją.<p>

* * *

><p>Nie miała tyle cierpliwości co on. Rozerwała mu bluzkę, by teraz móc podziwiać jego umięśnioną klatkę piersiową. Jak pręży się i wywija, gdy przejeżdża mu palcami po plecach. Powoli centymetr po centymetrze. Zatrzymując się na linii spodni i zawracając. Nagle złapał ją w talii i przeturlał się na drugi bok, teraz on leżał na trawie, osłaniając nią swoje plecy. Na twarzy miał triumfalny uśmiech. Erza szybko sprawiła, by usta miały coś lepszego do roboty. Czuła jak powoli ściąga jej ostatnią część garderoby. A po chwili przerwał pocałunek i szepnął jej cicho i namiętnie do ucha.<p>

- Tylko proszę, spodni mi nie rozrywaj.

Zamiast odpowiedzi jęknęła cicho, gdy zaczął schodzić pocałunkami od szyi, przez piersi, coraz niżej. Drżącymi z podniecenia rękami próbowała uporać się z jego paskiem. Jednak, jego pocałunki i ręce wędrujące po plecach, mocno jej to utrudniały.

* * *

><p>Czuł jak jej ręce, trzęsąc się próbują uporać się z jego paskiem od spodni. Jedną ręką przytrzymał ją, jakby bał się, że gdzieś ucieknie. A drugą położył delikatnie na jej delikatnych, ale jakże silnych dłoniach. I szybko uporał się z tym problemem. Gdy ostatnia przeszkoda zniknęła, poczuł wahanie. Wiedział, że nie będą mogli być razem, jest ściganym przestępcą. Znowu ją skrzywdzi. Gdy te wyrzuty sumienia mknęły mu przez głowę, ona położyła głowę na jego piersi, a dłoń na policzku.<p>

Erza wiedziała o czym jej kochanek myśli. Mimo wszystko potrzebowała tej bliskości fizycznej, właśnie z nim i z nikim innym. Tak ranił ja w przeszłości, ale mu wybaczała. Zawsze. Nie potrafiła inaczej. Słyszała przyśpieszone bicie jego serca. W końcu chyba do niego dotarło, że musi się wziąć w garść, bo ugiął to kolano, które znajdowało się dokładnie pomiędzy jej nogami. I namiętnie pocałował. Tak się zatraciła w jego bliskości, że nie zauważyła, kiedy znów wylądowała na trawie.

Teraz nie było, wyrzutów sumienia, zahamowań. Były tylko przyśpieszone oddechy, drżące ciała. I jej ciało. Chłonął je wszystkimi zmysłami, podziwiał, jak wygina się w jego objęciach w spazmie rozkoszy. I ten szept, gdy było już po wszystkim.

- Nie odchodź.


End file.
